Shuffle StoriesAkuRoku
by Love-Life-Anime
Summary: For AkuRoku Day 2010! A bunch of shorts written to songs on my ipod! T to be safe.


Ok! So I am finally on time with! I have written a story in honor of AkuRoku Day! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I own my iPod which I love very much.

Warning: Failure at writing and attempted sappiness ensues!

Teardrop-Massive Attack

The sun shone down over the field where two boys lay, chatting aimlessly. The wind causing their black cloak tails to fly around their legs. The taller of the two sat up, red hair catching the sun's rays. The younger boy looked at him curiously, blue eyes shining.

"Axel! Your hair matches the sun!" he cried, making the other laugh and fall back onto the grass.

Let's Get It Started-Black Eyed Peas

The bass played in the background as Axel danced his way through the mass of tangled bodies until he found what he was looking for. He went up to the bar and sat down, smiling at the blonde beside him, slowly sipping a margarita. The red-head leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. The small boy rolled his eyes, but smiled at him all the same.

"Dance with me?' Axel asked.

"Only with you." Was the reply.

Bad Romance-Lady Gaga

Roxas pushed his boyfriend away, crying out in alarm as he was dragged along by his hair. The brunette holding him smirked as he threw him to the ground.

"Don't go against my word Roxas." Sora spat out kicking the boy on the ground in the stomach. The blonde gasped in pain, then winced as the doorbell rang. Sora went to answer, to find Roxas' best friend Axel standing there.

"Hello Sora, I've here to pick up Roxas, he'll be staying with me from now on."

Without You-RENT

Roxas stared out his window a letter held loosely in his hand. The letter being from his husband, Axel, over-seas in Iraq. It promised that the red-head would be home that day, and Roxas was waiting with baited breath. He was shocked out of his thoughts as two arms wrapped around his waist and a face was pressed into his hair.

"Roxas." A voice breathed out, sounding relieved, and Roxas twisted around to find his red-head.

"Axel! Welcome home!"

Looking Up-Paramore

The car shuddered to a stop in front of a large house and the two occupants stared at it in silence. The older ended it by turning to his passenger and asking,

"Are you sure I can do this?" The blonde beside him took his hand and replied, voice barely above a whisper,

"I'm sure my parents will love you. I do." With that reassurance. They got out and began the walk.

Masquerade-Phantom of The Opera

Zexion had to drag his best friend into the party and after fixing his mask; he gave the blonde a smile then disappeared into the crowd. Roxas seethed quietly at his mischievous friend, and then looked around nervously. A man walked up, green eyes dancing behind his mask.

"May I ask a beautiful boy to dance?" Came the silky voice from behind a silver tongue. Roxas blushed but took the hand anyway, and was swept into the dancing mass.

"Do you think it worked?' Zexion asked his boyfriend Demyx, smiling at the dancing couple.

"Yes, I do."

Where is the Love-Black Eyed Peas

Axel stared around the street. He winced at the scene before him. Bodies littered the sidewalks, children crawled through the trash trying to find food, completely disregarding the dead. One boy walked up to him, scarily thin, and starved, and looked up at him.

"Will you help us? Did God send you?" Axel nearly cried at the hopeful look in the child's big blue eyes, then nodded.

Power of Love-Celine Dion

"Roxas? Time to get up." Axel whispered in his boyfriend's ear. A groan was his answer, but the blonde sat up anyway. He stretched then sent a big grin at Axel.

"Good morning. I love you!" he chirped holding out his arms for a hug. Axel obliged and hugged the smaller boy tightly, laughing. The two lived in the slums, and had barely enough money to pay rent and buy food, but that was fine as long as they had each other. 

Airplanes-B.O.B/Haley Williams/Eminem

Axel stared at the night sky holding onto his boyfriend tightly. The blonde was snuggled up to his side. Suddenly Axel pointed up,

"I thought I saw…no, just a plane." Roxas giggled quietly, but it wasn't a happy sound. Axel pulled him closer burying his face into the blonde hair. The two of them sat in the alleyway watching the planes fly over their heads, wishing in them as if they were shooting stars. Wishing, to stay together no matter what.

Russian Roulette-Rihanna

Roxas finished the note then raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Axel picked up the note, it said:

_He can see how scared I ma. He sees everything, or so they say. He must hate me. I committed the ultimate sins: Suicide and Homosexuality. Maybe then He won't watch me, or hate me for what I did. Maybe I made a mistake. Ha, guess I can't take it back. I just have one thing to say, that I'm not ashamed of._

_Axel. I love you._

_ Bang, Roxas Hart_


End file.
